


See Her Bloom

by hungrytiger



Series: Eyes that Cannot See [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, frienship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiba and Rock Lee friendship ficlet in the wake of Neji and Hinata's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Her Bloom

The bride’s beautiful.

She would be, damn her. No, Kiba thinks, that’s not fair. If Hinata thought her being ugly’d help him, she’d- well, it wouldn’t help and she doesn’t know and what’s the use of Hinata not being gorgeous?

“I think you’ve had too much to drink, my friend.”

Lee sits down beside him.

“You haven’t had enough, if that’s what ya think.”

“I haven’t had any. I promised Neji.”

Kiba raises his glass to avoid discussing the groom. After a moment, Lee starts again, “She’s a rare flower, a gift to any who see her bloom.”

Kiba groans; he’ll need more alcohol if poetry’s in the offing.

“But,” Lee says, arm around Kiba’s shoulder. “Konoha is garden of many delights. Come, there’s a bar I know.”

“Why’d she hafta be gorgeous?” he mutters, allowing Lee to help him through the door.


End file.
